Without Reservations
by Inconsolable
Summary: Sam Winchester lost his brother but has a new sidekick hunter who lost her sister the same night the hell hounds came for Dean. Basically it's a short story that I just had to write a couple of months ago. I finished it in October 2008.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They are the property of the CW and the writers and creators of the television show Supernatural. Except for all other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author.  


* * *

_

Rain…

Lifting my head up to the sky I let the raindrops fall on my face and I feel a faint smile appear while enjoying the coolness of the water splashing down. For a moment I'm forgetting all about what had happened a few months ago, moments like these I treasure the most since 'the event' is on my mind almost all the time. Lowering my head again the smile fades from my face and I sit down on a bench, which is covered half by a tree so the drops have a hard time reaching me.

I prop my hands in the pockets of my jacket and I just sit there, waiting. It slowly starts to get darker but I'm not moving, not even when I hear the sound of footsteps getting closer. Which is strange since in my line of work you need to be careful at all times but I recognize the sound the shoes are making and I just wait until they stop right next to me and the person who I was waiting for sits down on the bench.

"Hey…"

"Been waiting for a while. Thought you said 4pm?"

"I know. Had to run an errand that took a bit longer than expected."

"Did you get it?"

I'm turning my head to look at the red haired woman that had joined me but who wasn't looking back at me instead she just stares at the pond across from the path. It was strange, everybody I knew had cut their ties loose with me but not her. No she was still sticking by me and for what reason? Hope? I don't know and she isn't really the talkative kind so I don't ask. Everything had gone south after that accidental meeting in the diner four months ago. It hadn't been her fault she had just reacted on something she had seen in a vision. I would've done the same. Hell I had done the same. But I'm wondering if she still had done it if she had known the outcome.

"Yeah I did. So are you going to explain to me what it's for?"

"Did you hide it?"

"Yeah. So that's a no then? You can't keep me in the dark forever you know…"

I knew that. She isn't stupid, she is like me. She probably already researched the damn thing and figured it out on her own but it was her way to get me talking. It was her little game to keep the silence away. But in a way I'm trying to protect her but for what? She had seen the worst demons in her head, she had fought them off like I had and she was still here. No something inside me just wanted to keep her innocent which was a load of crap since she had lost her innocent a long time ago. It was just something that made me sleep better at night, that is if I managed to get sleep at all.

"We both know you already looked it up so why do you want me to explain it?"

a sigh…

"You know why… Can we go? It's getting a bit to chilly and we still have things to do like taking down that Puca."

I watch her getting up and making her way down the path of the park, stopping in place to turn around and look at me with a questioning look. I heave a sigh and get up from the bench only to follow her back to the motel we are staying in. She was right we were there on a job and we weren't even close in getting that damn monster but then again we were busy battling our own monsters at the same time. I could tell that it was eating at her but like I said she wasn't a talker so she doesn't talk. Not about that.

The old me would've kept asking but not anymore because I knew that if I opened that book I had to talk as well and I didn't want to. Not yet. Maybe when we both are ready.

We arrive at the motel and she left for her own room, the one next to me but I knew that it wouldn't take her long to come knocking at my door. That had been the ritual for months now. I once opted to just take one room but she had given me a look and I had dropped it faster than a speeding train. There it was, a knock and when I open the door she is standing there with her laptop and a few books. I step back to let her in and she walks straight to the table to drop her things on it. She hadn't even changed her wet clothing, hell even I didn't have the chance to change into something dry.

You probably wonder what the reason is that we keep renting two rooms but only use one? Her dreams or better her nightmares that keep haunting her and she doesn't want to be alone. The first few nights after 'the event' had me running to her room after she cried it out. Gave me quite a scare but still the thought of just one room for the both of us was something she didn't want to hear so instead I always make sure there are two beds in my room.

"You're still wearing those wet clothes…"

"So are you."

"Well you didn't exactly give me the time to change."

An apologetic look and I sighed.

"Why don't you go take a shower first and I have a look at what you have found so far?"

She nods and I hand her a dry shirt from my very small stack of clean clothing. I hear the taps getting turned on and I get rid of my own wet jeans and shirt replacing them by dry ones. Sitting down in one of the chairs I grab one of the books she brought with and flip it open at the page she has tagged with a yellow post-it. She's even worse than me when it comes to these things but you don't hear me complain. Well not to her. I sometimes miss the chaos that he brought to our lives. No she's quite the opposite, she's thorough. I have to give her that. I'm so busy with reading that I don't even notice her coming out of the shower and sliding down in the chair across from me until I hear a soft sigh. I look up and see her red strands of hair draped around her face while she intently looks down at the other book.

"What's wrong?"

I always ask but never get a straight answer makes you wonder why I even keep asking but that's just me.

"Nothing. Just tired. Think I might just go to bed. Can I…?"

She always asks and like always I just nod and point at the second bed. I'm not tired yet so I keep reading while I hear her slide between the covers and a soft 'goodnight' comes my way. I look up and turn my head to give her a soft smile. I don't know how long I've been sitting in that chair but my eyes are getting heavy and I decide to go to my own bed. I know it's going to be a long day tomorrow and I can use the rest. I glance one last look at her in the bed next to mine and she looks so peaceful and I wonder how long it would take this time before the nightmares hit her.

It doesn't even take me long to fall asleep and I have no idea how long I was asleep when I get woken up by soft crying from the other bed and it's like she knows I woke up because she turns her head towards me. My heart breaks again like it always does when I see her like that. I throw back my covers a bit as an invitation and she gets up from her bed to slide into mine. She crawls close to me, her back against my chest and I wrap an arm around her to give her comfort.

"Another one?"

She just nods and I hold her tighter. How strong she is during a hunt how much of a little girl she is during the night. I wish I could help her, help her get rid of those nightmares but they are a part of her just like my abilities are a part of me. So we just lay there and I feel her heart beat slow down again.

It doesn't take long before we both fall back to sleep again.

I dunno what was harder, waking up because of the sun shining in my face or her sprawled all over me. Hey I'm a man ok? And when you wake up with a beautiful woman all over you there's bound to happen something in the lower regions. I'm not as good with women as he was but I do have my moments and I never will take advantage of her in this state. I just can't. Yeah I know if I had told him this he would've smacked me over the head…

I can't help myself but a low growl escapes from my mouth and I feel her move slightly and I can tell you it's not making things any better. I'm kinda hoping she will be awake soon on her own. I hate waking her up since she needs her sleep. So I'm thinking things over. Wake her up or enjoy the moment while it lasts. I mean it's not that I don't like the feeling of her next to me. But I'm drifting off…

I've tried calling Bobby about her nightmares but so far he hasn't come up with anything. I hear my phone and so does she as her eyes suddenly flash open and look straight at me. I reach over her to grab the damn thing and speaking of the devil, it's Bobby. I fall back on my pillow and flick my phone open a bit surprised that she doesn't leave for the shower yet. No instead she keeps remaining lying next to me looking at me while I'm on the phone. I'm trying to concentrate on what Bobby is telling me but it's hard.

I hang up and look at the ceiling for a minute not saying anything. I'm trying to recall the words that Bobby said to me, something about the Puca. But that's not what keeps wandering through my head. No it's something else Bobby said to me "_You're the closest thing to a family she has left Sam. Keep her safe you hear?"_ I am keeping her safe but the thought of seeing her as family left a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Who was it?"

"Bobby…"

"What did he want?"

"Something about the Puca we're chasing…"

"Oh…"

I can hear the disappointment in her voice. I know exactly how she feels and like her I also wish that when Bobby calls he has other news. I lean over her again to put my phone back and maybe I shouldn't have done that because I hesitate for a second too long to return to my half of the bed when I look straight into her eyes. I could still see the faint redness around her eyes from crying and she looks so vulnerable to me. It's like she's drawing me in and for the first time in those four months I'm doing something I had promised myself not to do but it was all so different this morning. I don't know why, maybe because we woke up one too many times entangled, maybe because we both crave for more or just maybe because we need each other on a different level. Take your pick.

My hand is already brushing her cheek when I lower my head to press my lips on hers. The soft tender touch of her lips is welling up a hunger inside me. One I didn't know was there to begin with but she woke it up. My hand travels down to her thigh, a soft moan escaping from her mouth makes me draw back and look at her.

I'm searching her eyes, trying to see if this is really what she wants because I'm having a hard time to stop with what I'm doing.

"Don't stop…please…"

And that's all I need to hear. I press my lips against hers again and my hand moves up from her thigh underneath her shirt where I find a nice surprise. She's not wearing any underwear. I groan softly in response and I can feel her smile between our hungry kisses. The little vixen. Maybe a little payback…

My hand slowly edges towards the inside of her thigh, creeping up unhurriedly and I can feel her tensing up. Waiting for me to touch her little knob but right before I'm there I stop and there it is, the little whimper for me to continue. Now it's my turn to smile…

I agree with myself that this was something we should've done much sooner but then again were we ready for it? Probably not and somewhere in the back of my head I hear him say _"Way to go Sammy!"_. I can almost feel the pat on my shoulder and see his smug smile. Good old times. My hand is softly caressing her shoulder, her head resting on my chest and we're both spent. All those emotions that had been bottling up inside us had come to the surface and now we are tired as hell and I don't think we will be doing anything today. Which is too bad because catching that Puca still needs to be done and Bobby mentioned something about November 1st? My brain is still fuzzy and I can't think clear.

No all I can think of is her and how everything has changed. She's my weakness now, well she always had been from that first day we met but it made it more official now?

I don't know, I'm thinking way too much and I shouldn't do that. She's all that I have left, the only person who knows what happened that night and knows what is going on. She has my back and I have hers. We need each other. Apparently more than we ever realized.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"One room…"

And I smile.

"One room."

_My name is Sam Winchester, I'm a hunter. I used to hunt with my brother but he's dead. Four months ago they came for his soul, collect what he had given up in a deal to get me back to life. We tried to stop it with the help of the Maverick sisters but we didn't succeed and we lost Dean. We don't know where Kirsten is. She's not dead that's one thing her sister is quite sure about. Elena is my new partner. She has visions but unlike mine hers didn't stop when YED died. So this is my story on how we try to get Dean back from hell and find her sister…_


End file.
